


Out of Place

by gutterflower



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Synths (Humans), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterflower/pseuds/gutterflower
Summary: Very short origin story for a new character of mine - Misled's sister (kind of), Fayra Fairbanks.





	Out of Place

How long had it been since that fateful night that her world was ripped away from her? Twenty? Maybe thirty years? She had lost track. It certainly felt longer than logic told her it was. And yet she could remember it as though it were yesterday - with more clarity than should seem possible.

Her sister, a girl who spoke very rarely yet always smiled the brightest being dragged away, kicking and sobbing. Flames everywhere. Their home ablaze. The sound of people - their neighbors, their parents screaming in agony as they were burned alive. It felt unreal as it occurred.

Unlike her sister, Fayra had run the opposite directly - trying to hide, trying to get away from the men who were destroying everything in sight. And then, suddenly, a strong metallic-like arm scooped her up. 

“Shhhh…. don’t make a sound!” a voice whispered to her. This man, whoever he was, wasn’t with the raiders. His appearance should have prompted her to scream in terror, and yet she remained quiet. She trusted him. If he had meant to harm her, he would have given her away to the barbarians who had taken her sister. 

That night she lost everything, but gained a new father. He was different from anyone she had ever known. He wasn’t made of blood and bone like everyone else. He had skin and a face that resembled a human, but underneath was metal. His eyes glowed a menacing yellow. She would later learn about what he was - a discarded experiment from a place that would eventually become her home. 

For years he raised her as best he could while the two moved from place to play to escape those who wanted him. It was no situation for a child, yet she refused to allow him to leave her in a settlement with someone more suited for the role. She loved him, for everything he was - his differences and all.

And then one day the boogeyman caught up with him. She was helpless as they disabled him, tearing him apart as though he were nothing but scrap metal. In retrospect, she knew they should have killed her that day as well, but they didn’t. He had passed down his knowledge to her. They saw potential. An opportunity for another bright mind to enter their sanctuary. 

Years she worked for them. Learned from them. Developed for them. It wasn’t all bad. There were those she cared about - both human and synth. Yet she never forgot what they did to *him*. He may have been a simple prototype, but to her he was “Papa”. And they murdered him.

She had plans in mind for the future. Plans to sabotage. Plans to destroy. But as time passed, she at least saw how much good would be wiped out if she did so. It was a difficult decision. She hated them. She hated how they treated those who were artificially made (like him). But at the same time, there was good in their work as well. Could she truly destroy that?

She was conflicted. And that conflict still turned about in her mind as she sat in a chair, her brain being scanned. The idea that perhaps she would live on someday in the mind of a synth was somewhat amusing. Then she’d be just like her father. 

“Okay, all done!” she heard one of the techs call out. She sat up as the procedure was finished. She couldn’t explain it, but somehow she felt a little more refreshed by the procedure. As though she were in an entirely new body, so to speak. That crick in her neck from earlier that morning was gone. Curious.

“So these memories really could be put in a synth?” she questioned, looking over as one of her co-workers approached. It was at that moment she noticed he was different. He wasn’t the same person who had been there just a moment ago. In fact… who was this man? He had a slight resemblance to one of the children in the Institute, but otherwise she had never seen him before in her life.

The man smiled, looking up from his clipboard.

“I don’t know, ‘Doctor Fairbanks’ - you tell us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm taking forever to update Skin Deep. I've got most of a chapter finished, but things have been busy iRL and writer's block is a pain. So much stuff has happened since the last chapter in my life that has kept me sidetracked. I promise, I have not forgotten about it!
> 
> Was trying to warm up with a typing exercise that quickly turned into me making a synth character. Oops. 
> 
> Wasn't going to post this here, but people on Tumblr seemed to enjoy it, so decided to go ahead and put it up here.


End file.
